<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconcile by KoruChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976882">Reconcile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruChaos/pseuds/KoruChaos'>KoruChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Presto, it's Kirby! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Fluff and Angst, Gijinka, HOW DO I EVEN TAG THIS I'M SO CONFUSED, M/M, Pre-Slash, Probably ooc, Self-Indulgent, Stargazing, does this count as, there's some half-assed flirting from Magolor partway through</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruChaos/pseuds/KoruChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How long is too long for you to say you forgive someone?</p><p>(Or, with how long-lived their kinds are, do they have all the time in the world?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Sword Knight/Blade Knight (Kirby), Lor Starcutter &amp; Magolor, Magolor &amp; Meta Knight, Magolor/Meta Knight, Meta Knight &amp; The Meta-Knights (Kirby)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Presto, it's Kirby! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reconcile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, are you alright? You've been... <em>despondent</em> as of late."</p><p>Meta Knight sighed as he looked over to Captain Vul. "You can say it as it is, Captain. I'm sulking. I've been thinking for too long and that isn't good for me."</p><p>Vul ruffled his feathers uncomfortably. It had been quite some time since Meta Knight had gotten like this, and he was right when he said it was a bad thing. "If you don't mind me asking, Sir," he ventured, "what's been troubling you?"</p><p>Meta Knight went back to staring out the window at the Orange Ocean. "How long is too long to say you forgive a person?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Vul's beak opened and closed a couple times before he managed to say anything. "I'm not exactly the best person to ask about that," he admitted. "The rest of the crew would know more about that type of thing. Do you want to ask them?"</p><p>Meta Knight kept still for a moment longer, then stood. "My apologies, Captain," he said calmly. "I'll ask the others." His steady tone of voice didn't match the look of uncertainty in his eyes.</p><p>Vul nodded as the Knight passed by. "No apologies necessary, Sir."</p><p>As soon as he was out of sight, Meta Knight allowed his posture to slip from confident to tired. Truthfully, he wasn't certain he'd be able to work up the courage to admit his wrongdoings even if the Halberd crew gave him credible advice. He'd spent so long asserting that he was still angry that he couldn't imagine his poor target forgiving him; had he been in that position himself, he certainly wouldn't forgive his aggressor.</p><p>It didn't seem long enough before he was at the cockpit, hovering nervously outside the door. He could only hope that the crew would be nice enough not to question why he was asking them about such a matter. His crew were kind, but a few in particular could be rather nosy at the most inopportune moments. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.</p><p>As expected, all eyes were immediately on him, though Sailor Dee quickly went back to glancing through the security cameras to make sure there weren't any stowaways. "You need something, Sir?" Axe Knight asked.</p><p>Meta Knight nodded, a minute movement that anyone except his crew wouldn't have noticed. "If you've been holding a grudge against someone for a very long time, when is it too late to say you forgive them?"</p><p>The room went deathly silent for a long, charged moment. Eventually, Sword Knight said "Well, I don't think it's ever too late to say sorry. Even if they don't forgive you, it's off your conscience." Gesturing to Blade Knight, he added "Besides, if they <em>do</em> forgive you, maybe you'll get to be close friends with them, like what happened with me and Blade!"</p><p>"More than that," Sailor Dee muttered, earning a stifled snicker from Mace Knight and twin glares from Sword and Blade.</p><p>"Logically," Javelin Knight buzzed, "that is indeed the best course of action. It will at least make them less likely to try and start an argument." Trident Knight nodded along.</p><p>Meta Knight had to resist the urge to tell them that the person he wanted to apologize to wouldn't try to argue with him if his life depended on it. Instead, he respectfully inclined his head and said "Thank you for your advice. I'm hopeful it will be quite useful."</p><p>The rest of the Meta Knights stared after their Lord as he left, his cape billowing behind him, then exchanged glances with each other. "Is it just me, or did he look really, <em>really</em> put out about something?" Mace Knight asked awkwardly.</p><p>"It isn't just you," Blade Knight mused, momentarily abandoning his and Sword Knight's game of chess to mull it over. "This must have been eating at him for a while now if he was willing to ask for advice."</p><p>Trident Knight huffed quietly, the sound mostly muffled by his helmet. "When was the last time he even asked us for guidance?" he asked nobody in particular. "It's nice to be able to help him with something personal after everything he's done for us, but he must be under heavy emotional duress. It concerns me that none of us noticed it beforehand."</p><p>There was another bout of awkward silence, this time broken by Sailor Dee saying "Eh, just drop the subject for now. He'll tell us what happened if he wants to."</p><p>Well, that was something they could all agree with. Slowly, they went back to their activities one by one, trying to put the event out of their minds.<br/>
/////////////////////<br/>
Meta Knight had no idea why he waited until nighttime to try to talk to him. It had just seemed right at the time, but now he was sort of regretting it.</p><p>The Lor Starcutter was truly resplendent at night, the pale light of the moon and stars reflecting brilliantly off of Her platinum blue hull. The golden stars that decorated Her seemed to glow from the inside out, and Her sails almost appeared to dance in the gentle breeze.</p><p>Currently, he got the impression that She was somehow glaring at him. <strong>"Sir Meta Knight,"</strong> the ship rumbled. <strong>"Why are you here?"</strong></p><p>"Lor Starcutter," he acknowledged. "I wanted to speak to your Captain."</p><p>If the Lor noticed him anxiously fiddling with his cape, She didn't show it. <strong>"Why?"</strong> She asked.</p><p>"I want to apologize," he replied.</p><p><strong>"What for?"</strong> She snapped. <strong>"The past nine years?"</strong></p><p>"Yes," he said simply. That seemed to shock the Lor, because She fell silent and didn't speak again even when She opened the door for him.</p><p>That was a bit of an issue, because Meta Knight couldn't remember the layout of the Lor for the life of him. It took almost thirty minutes of wandering to find who he was looking for.</p><p>The Dome was pitch black, but between Meta Knight's heightened vision and Magolor's glowing eyes, it wasn't difficult to figure out where he was. Magolor patted the floor next to him, seemingly inviting Meta Knight to lie down and look up at the stars with him.</p><p>He obliged. He was hoping to at least reach an understanding, so he felt like he should try to please Magolor before trying to apologize. Magolor looked back up to the clear night sky, softly asking "What brings you here, Sir Meta Knight?"</p><p>Meta Knight managed not to glance at Magolor, keeping his gaze firmly upon a constellation right ahead of him. "I want to talk to you about something," he said.</p><p>"Ah," Magolor hummed. "That's fine, but sounds... heavy. Is it alright if we talk about something more light-hearted first?"</p><p>"Of course," Meta Knight said. "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>Magolor went quiet for a second, then said "The stars, I think. A couple weeks ago I went back to Shiver Star and I found a book about their constellations and solar system and whatnot. It was very interesting, but a little sad." Softly, he added "I hope they got off their planet like they wanted to. Things went bad after a while, but they found planets a lot like their own that they could colonize. They kind of remind me of my own people; maybe I'll visit some of those planets someday, to see if they're alright."</p><p>Well, that was a lot to take in at once. "What kinds of constellations did they have?" he asked. Hopefully that would have some less depressing answers.</p><p>Fortunately, Magolor seemed just as happy to leave that part of the conversation behind as Meta Knight was. "Oh, all kinds," he said. "Some of them were animals, a few of them objects, lots of them mythological figures. There's Scorpio, which was a giant scorpion, the Big and Little Dippers, which were also bears but mostly looked like ladles, Orion the archer, and loads more." His voice gained a fond sort of tinge as he continued "Almost all of them have extensive histories behind them. The people who made them had been around for ages, so they had lots of stories to pull from or make up."</p><p>Meta Knight made a small noise of consideration. "What's the story about Orion?"</p><p>"Oh! Well, there's actually a few," Magolor said, clearly excited to be able to tell someone what he'd learned. "But the most important one is that since he was the son of Poseidon, he could walk on water, and he used that to walk to an island called Chios. At some point he got drunk and attacked someone, and her father blinded him for it. He accidentally stumbled into Hephaestus's forge, and Hephaestus's servant Cedalion brought him to Helios, who healed him. He tried to go back to Chios to get revenge on the guy who blinded him, but he managed to hide and Orion couldn't find him. After that he went on a hunting trip with Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, where he got killed by a giant scorpion. Artemis asked Zeus to turn Orion and the scorpion into constellations, and that's basically the end of it."</p><p>"Huh." Meta Knight felt like Magolor was probably leaving something out, but judging by the story as he told it, maybe that was a good thing. "Were all of their legends like that?"</p><p>"A lot of them were," Magolor admitted, "but the Greek and Roman ones were some of the worst in that regard. Those stories are super old, though; they made nicer ones more recently." He tapped his boot against the floor, awkwardly saying "They named lots of other things after their old myths, like the planets in their solar system. They named pretty much everything they found, actually, even if the name just ended up being a string of letters and numbers. Planets, stars, nebulae, constellations, even asteroids and comets."</p><p>Meta Knight smiled. He could remember trying to do the same when he was young, documenting things with naught but a sketchbook, a pencil and an old telescope. "I tried to do that, back before Nightmare. I was terrible at finding anything and the names I gave them were absolute nonsense, but it was very fun at the time."</p><p>Magolor giggled quietly, muffling it behind his hands. "I did the same. One time I was totally convinced I'd found a new star, but a week later I got a new astronomy book and found out that it'd already been documented for a year and I just didn't have a new enough book before that. I cried for almost an hour. Started hiccuping so bad that I was almost sick."</p><p>Meta Knight snorted. As ridiculous as it was, he could easily imagine doing something similar when he was a kid. "I'm not surprised by that. I'd likely feel like that too if I were so sure of something that got disproven at that age. Granted, children are hardly the most logical people out there."</p><p>"Obviously not," Magolor laughed. "Part of why I don't like most of them." He turned his head to look at Meta Knight, his eyes casting a warm yellow glow across the shining metal of the Knight's helm. "Are you still interested in the stars?" he asked. "I could take a trip with you on the Lor someday to explore, just the two of us."</p><p>Meta Knight glanced back at Magolor, briefly making eye contact. He stayed quiet for a moment, then softly said "Yes, I think I'd like that. But I need to talk to you about something before we can do that."</p><p>His hesitancy was obvious, but Magolor was nice enough not to mention it. "Sure, go ahead and shoot," he replied.</p><p>Ah, there was the anxiety from earlier. Meta Knight took a few deep breaths, eventually managing to quietly say "I want to apologize to you. I've treated you horribly for the past nine years when you didn't even deserve it, and I'm tired of being angry."</p><p>Magolor didn't say anything for a long, uncomfortable moment, then asked "Why are <em>you</em> the one apologizing? I used you and your friends for my own agenda, got ruined for it, and it's all my fault. It isn't like I told you about why I wanted the Master Crown, and it had already taken control of me by the time I got my hands on it. You shouldn't be apologizing for your behavior when it was directly my fault."</p><p>Meta Knight frowned. "We're both at fault for this. You should've known better than to mess with something made by the Ancients, and I should've listened when people told me why you were trying to get the Crown."</p><p>Magolor's ears flicked. Somewhat amusedly, he said "In my defense, the Lor is Ancient technology and She's never done anything to me. And in <em>your</em> defense, I did basically nothing but lie to you for well over a week, so it isn't exactly stupid that you'd think I was lying about that too."</p><p>Meta Knight sighed and bumped the back of his head against the inside of his helmet. "Let's just both accept that we both have faults in this situation. Nobody's perfect, least of all you and I."</p><p>"I can accept that," Magolor said with a small chuckle. "Both trying to be heroes, but going about it in incredibly stupid ways. I think maybe we're more alike than you realize."</p><p>Meta Knight nodded. "Most people are similar in one way or another, whether they want to admit it or not." After a small pause, he continued "I do think we're more alike than most, though, even if it's not always in a good way."</p><p>Magolor made a small humming sound, then sat up rather abruptly. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked, carefully getting to his feet. "I haven't eaten today, and when I'm hungry I usually make more food than I can eat on my own." He held his hand out to Meta Knight, an offer to help him up.</p><p>Meta Knight grasped Magolor's hand in his own, taking the opportunity to look at the alien's face. There were tear tracks in his fur, but he had a happy, hopeful look in his eyes.</p><p>Meta Knight smiled behind his helm. He wondered if his own eyes held the same expression. "Sure. I just hope you've improved as a cook since last time."</p><p>Magolor laughed, a sound that Meta Knight was glad to hear for the first time in almost ten years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first published work for Kirby, pls don't kill me for OOC</p><p><em>Aaanyways,</em> I should probably explain why I made this, huh? Metalor is one of my main two ships for this fandom, but I almost always write them as being passive-aggressive jackasses to each other. I mostly just wanted to write them being nice to each other for once. I made this pretty much only for myself, but I'm decently happy with how it turned out and I crave content of these dolts, so I figured I may as well post it for the other poor souls who like this rarepair. It's also kind of an apology in advance for some stories I want to write in the future. <strike>I'd tell you why it's an apology, but that would be spoilers ;)</strike></p><p>Please feel free to comment and/or give criticism, I live for comments and I want to get better at writing this lot ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>psst I also like it when people ask about my headcanons</strike></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>